


Pure Gold

by lopsidedhead



Series: Midas' Jungle [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Midas' Jungle AU, Not Really Canon Compliant, builds off the nHo lore, but takes a lot from canon, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: Iskall forgets about the dangers of gold and jungles.
Series: Midas' Jungle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pure Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Midas' Jungle AU! Check out the first work in the series (just called Midas' Jungle) for the backstory, but it isn't necessary.

Iskall knew of the dangers of jungles.

He'd seen the Season 5 jungle firsthand, the way the golden plague infested the trees and wrapped itself around its inhabitants, swallowing them whole. It was a miracle, he thought, that any of them had escaped alive - especially Bdubs, who'd gotten the worst of it.

When him and some others - Stress, Mumbo, Grian, and Scar - had discovered this new jungle, he'd been cautious at first. The rest of the group went full-speed, setting up their first bases and going through the motions of a new season. Iskall stayed just outside the jungle, built his mineshaft starter base, and only ventured into the jungle to talk to his neighbours. He was careful.

But as the season progressed, he got careless. As he built his omega tree, Iskall started spending more and more time in the jungle, until eventually he forgot his worries. Mumbo was acting kind of strange with all these challenges and the twelve bamboo and all that, but that was just Mumbo! He didn't need to worry.

Iskall built a gold farm. He didn't really know _why_ he set up a gold farm, but he did. It was powerful and had other hermits using it too, and soon… well, soon he had a lot of gold. He stored it in piles in his omega tree, strewn across the wooden floor, and forgot about it.

One day, he woke up, rolled out of bed, and there was more gold than before. Just a few blocks here and there, embedded into the floor as if the floor itself had turned to gold. It was patterned like bark, lines running all the way through.

Iskall ignored it.

The next day, there was more.

The day after that, there was even more.

When he woke up after a week of it spreading across his base, he saw veins of gold twisting and threading their way up the towering trunk of the tree.

Something beeped, and as he lifted his arm up to check the communicator strapped to his arm, he saw something that should've worried him a lot more than it actually did.

A golden vine was wrapped around his wrist.


End file.
